Question: In triangle $VWX$ shown, $VX = \sqrt{13}$ and $VW = 3$. What is $\tan V$?

[asy]
pair V,W,X;
W = (0,0);
V = (0,3);
X = (2,0);
draw(V--W--X--V);
draw(rightanglemark(V,W,X,7));
label("$W$",W,SW);
label("$V$",V,NW);
label("$X$",X,SE);
label("$3$",(V+W)/2,NW);
label("$\sqrt{13}$",(V+X)/2,NE);
[/asy]
Answer: Because $\triangle VWX$ is a right triangle, $\tan V = \frac{WX}{VW}$.

By the Pythagorean Theorem, $$WX = \sqrt{VX^2 - WX^2} = \sqrt{13 - 9} = \sqrt{4} = 2.$$Then $\tan V = \boxed{\frac{2}{3}}$.